


I Wish I Were Enough

by Bittodeath



Series: Packs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Omega Pack - Freeform, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega leader, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: The time is coming when the third years will have to leave Ukai's pack, and though they know what they should do, it's not always the simplest thing. And Daichi is jealous...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm starting this AU, hopefully it will work! Basically what I hope is to write mainly for requests, though I have some ideas already. A lot of pairings are possible (though not all, plotwise I have set some boundaries), so don't hesitate to ask either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!  
> I'm hoping to do a series of one-shot/several chapters set in this universe, if you want to know more about the AU you can go here: http://bittodeath.tumblr.com/post/151808761674/packs-haikyuu-au  
> or just ask me!  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

Sugawara couldn’t help but notice Daichi going outside. Instinctively, he followed the young Alpha and sat down beside him. Daichi didn’t move, but Sugawara knew he had recognized him. No one knew his scent better, after all.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing”, Daichi answered.  
“Don’t lie”, the Omega murmured, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his scent glands. “You’re stressed; I can smell it.”

Daichi chuckled.

“As always, you’re terribly sharp”, he replied. “Not here, though.”

Sugawara followed his gaze, watching the other young ones of their packs – yeah, they didn’t need to hear their conversation.

“Let’s go to mine, then”, the Omega proposed, already walking away.

Daichi followed and soon, they were entering one of their pack’s houses, the one Omegas used, climbing upstairs to Sugawara’s room. The Omega’s scent helped Daichi calm down, it always did. They sat down on the bed, Sugawara with his legs crossed, staring at his Alpha counterpart.

“So?”  
“In barely two months, Ukai will chase us from the pack. We’ll have to decide, choose our place, and it’s… frightening.”  
“What, are you telling me you hesitate? Daichi, you’ll be a perfect pack-leader. There is no need to worry about finding your place, you already have a pack who will follow you.”  
“And still, _you_ won’t”, Daichi replied softly.  
“Is it what’s disturbing you? That I chose to be a leader before being your mate?”

Daichi didn’t answer, but his fist tightened, and Sugawara sighed.

“You know I won’t be happy just following you around, just being one of your Omegas, but that doesn’t mean we have to give up everything we have”, he said, moving to settle in Daichi’s lap. He took the Alpha’s hands, tucking them under his shirt and against the warm skin of his stomach. “I’ll bear your babies, Daichi. Isn’t it something you want, to see me big and round with your pups?”

The Alpha nodded, biting his lips.

“But I won’t be able to protect you, nor them.”  
“My pack will protect me, Daichi, and you’ll have plenty of mates and babies to protect in your own pack. You know Yui really wants them, you won’t have to wait too long.”  
“I can’t stand the idea of other Alphas being close to you, of you pregnant with _their_ pups”, Daichi growled.

Sugawara pushed him away, staring into his eyes.

“You do realize that’s my choice, not yours? I am _not_ your Omega, Daichi.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just… I just want you to be safe…”  
“I’ll be safe.”  
“…With me.”  
“Daichi”, Sugawara sighed. “Why don’t you accept what I’m giving to you?” he murmured, slipping his hands under the Alpha’s shirt and against his abs.  
“Because it will never be enough”, the Alpha whined, nuzzling his scent glands. “I need you by my side.”  
“We’re not Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Daichi. I need my own pack; I need my freedom.”  
“We could Mate”, Daichi murmured, “live only the two of us together, free. Take care of our pups, with no pack to care for.”

Sugawara laughed.

“Have you heard yourself talking? Seriously, Daichi. You are a _leader_. Would you leave Asahi, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Michimiya? They count on you; they trust you as their Alpha. And no matter what you say, one Alpha cannot be enough for me.”

Daichi whined; he knew Sugawara was right, but he couldn’t help his feelings. His hands tightened on the Omega’s hips as he flipped him over, hovering over him and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. Sugawara smiled.

“You know I like it when you’re jealous, right?”  
“You’re terrible, Koushi”, Daichi growled, pushing his pelvis down and against Sugawara’s. “And I love it.”

The Omega moaned, grinding against him and wrapping his arms around the broad back of the Alpha. He smiled mischievously and murmured in Daichi’s ear:

“Can you imagine it? My body soft and pliant under another Alpha…” Daichi’s breath hitched, “another Alpha pounding into me”, this time the young Alpha snarled, baring his teeth, “knotting me”, and his hands tightened on Sugawara, ripping his clothes open. “ _Impregnating me_ ”, Sugawara moaned as Daichi’s hands roamed on his skin and set his body on fire.  
“ _Never_ ”, Daichi growled, feral as he bit the young male, marking his mate as he pushed his thighs open and entered him in one fluid movement.

He stopped for a moment, dizzied by the tightness and warmth of his Omega counterpart, and then taking in the sight of Sugawara sprawled under him, writhing and moaning under his relentless grip. He hated it when Sugawara pushed his boundaries like this, titillating his jealousy until he gave in and fucked him senseless. He hated feeling so manipulated by the weaker male, when he was supposed to be a strong leader. But at the same time, he knew Sugawara loved it when they claimed each other, imprinting the mark of their teeth on their necks, and the mark of their fingers on their skins, when they still felt the taste of each other lingering on their tongues. And nothing made him happier than making his Omegas happy.

Sugawara crossed his ankles on the small of his back, pulling him in deeper, slowly moving his slender hips, dishevelled and lascivious. His hands paused on Daichi’s collarbones, fingernails digging in his skin until he drew blood when the Alpha grinded against his sweet spot, his head thrown back on a moan.

“Daichi”, he called, and Daichi gnawed on his shoulder, avid of feeling him against his tongue, of marking him and showing others how caring he was for his pack – but Sugawara didn’t belong to him and likely never would. “A-Alpha”, he called once more.  
“Suga”, he answered, his voice strained and bordering on a savage growl, “m going to fill you up, babe”, he groaned as his knot started to catch on Sugawara’s rim, giving a final thrust as he sealed their embrace.

Sugawara came against him with a loud moan, shivering violently in his arms at the violence of his orgasm, clamping around his knot and pushing him over the edge. The height nearly blinded him as he collapsed over his mate.

When he came back to his senses, he was breathing hard against an equally wrecked Sugawara, his knot already deflating, sweat shining on their skins as he linked their fingers together and lightly kissed his reddened lips.

“I love you”, he croaked, burying his face in the crook of Sugawara’s neck. “I love you so much, Koushi.”  
“I know”, Sugawara replied, drawing meaningless patterns on his skin. “I love you too.”

They stayed like this for a moment, until he could pull out, Sugawara shivering as his seed dripped down on his thighs.

“I’ll draw you a bath”, he murmured against Sugawara’s skin, which had taken his scent – the Omega would smell like him for several days now, and he loved the idea.  
“M-mh not now Daichi”, Sugawara answered, tightening his grip on him. “Stay with me a bit longer.”

The Alpha yielded and cuddled his mate, pulling the covers on them. They both knew sleeping would prevail over a bath, and it didn’t matter is the Omega nest smelled of a satisfied Alpha’s pheromones. Daichi’s fingers brushed against the already bruising mark he had made on Sugawara’s neck, feeling the Omega shiver in his arms.

Of course he knew Sugawara was right, they needed different packs to care for, but he wanted to be there for the one who had been his first, the one he would always love in a different way. Despite everything, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, next part should be IwaOi unless I decide to do something else before!


End file.
